1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of defect inspection for a display panel; and more particularly to a defect inspection device for a display panel and a method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of technology in the display field, the display panel with high-quality image (e.g., LCD panel) has become increasingly popular. However, according to conventional manufacturing techniques of display panel, to completely avoid display defects is very difficult and impractical. Therefore, in the manufacturing process of the display panel, executing a step of display defect inspection for a display panel is necessary.
The prior art, it generally utilize the light source to illuminate the display panel, and obtain a corresponding greyscale image, and then it determines if the display panel exists defect according to if the greyscale image appear the grayscale difference.
However, due to some kinds of defects (e.g., the protrusion or shell cracking at the terminal side of the display panel) that the grayscale difference of the corresponding greyscale image is small when the light source illuminates the display panel so that it is cannot easily be distinguished and easily to be missed. Thereby, it reduces the defect inspection capability of the display panel.